


【胖雨昕博】放学后的学生会活动室（10）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【胖雨昕博】放学后的学生会活动室（10）

从上午时分一直纠缠到暮色暗沉，压着方博在屋里各个地方各种姿势做了个遍，许昕虽仍未彻底尽兴，焚身欲火却也稍稍得到纾解。喂了些食水，把倦极昏睡的方博清理干净抱到大床上，二人相拥着沉沉睡去。  
夜里醒来，许昕又要了方博一次。  
怀里青年柔顺的发如泼墨般散着，耳垂小巧精致，光滑细腻的肌肤白皙中透着浅粉，从胸口到下肢布满了星星点点的吻痕，犹如雪上红梅怒绽，极具视觉冲击力。身形比之前瘦削了些，眉眼有些苍白虚弱，却丝毫无损容貌的精致。  
许昕搂着他轻轻地拍着背，再次坚硬如铁的下身放肆地在怀中人白嫩肚皮上研磨顶弄着。被打扰了香甜睡眠的方博只是不高兴地皱起了眉，眼睛微微半睁着，露出一点乌黑的瞳仁含糊地看了他一眼，小脑袋一歪又把脸埋进他怀里，搂着腰往里面拱了拱，朦朦胧胧地发出了一声抗议似的嘟哝。  
“许昕，别闹……”

许昕喉咙微微发紧，瞳孔愈发幽黯，陌生的异样情绪在心底最深处压抑地翻腾着。  
在他们曾经最浓情蜜意的时候，方博便是这般温顺、乖巧又安静。可能这只张牙舞爪满腹算计的方狐狸自己都不知道，他睡熟以后比小奶猫还要惹人怜爱。无论怎么揉搓爱抚都很难弄醒，而且只要搂着他轻拍背部，便会甜甜地依偎过来，贴着自己的臂弯，于睡梦中无意识地撒娇。

772天。  
他离开自己两年零一个月十一天了。  
韶光弹指而过，自己眼中添了沧桑和倦怠，爱人的容貌却丝毫未变，只是嗓音从清脆的少年音成长为介于青年和男人之间。清朗的男声早已在啜泣呻吟中沙哑，却依旧悦耳动听，只是当自己的名字在他口中呢喃念出时，竟然无比地陌生。  
许昕轻轻抽出胳膊，支起身撑着，将青年牢牢禁锢在自己身下。  
方博找不到熟悉的人肉枕头，蹙着眉不舒服地蹭了两下，委屈地扁扁嘴，脸贴着床单又睡熟了。  
许昕拧住他小巧的下巴，强迫他把头转向自己，居高临下地冷冷俯视着。  
青年毫无戒备地沉沉睡着，呼吸均匀，面容沉静，纯洁无辜地像一头待屠的稚嫩羔羊，对即将发生的一切荒淫残忍一无所知，被再次分开双腿入侵也毫无抵抗的意思，柔顺性感得不可思议。

方博是被滚烫粗长的凶刃狠狠操醒的。  
早已被花样百出的性事折磨到筋疲力尽的青年呜咽一声，腰股酸软得连动弹手指的力气都没有，像洋娃娃一样被许昕把玩摆布着，记忆也是断断续续的。  
他的眼神迷乱涣散，犹如狂风骤雨海面上的一叶孤舟，在波涛席卷中颠簸。呼吸急促心跳加剧，意识模糊不清，视网膜上都是晕开的五光十色的斑点，每一个毛细血管都无意识地放松。许久未经人事的白嫩肉体被早已知晓密码的男人彻底地开发了一天一夜，轻易被调动起尘封的情欲，敏感可口到不可思议。他茫然与身上操弄自己的男人对视着，澄澈晶莹的黑色眸子懵懵懂懂，黑得没有一点杂质，仰起的脖颈弧度脆弱又倔强。  
记忆中一贯对自己疼爱有加的男人嘴角挂着一抹陌生的冷笑，就着相连的姿势将自己翻转过来，轻车熟路地找到了最不能承受的角度。方博一声隐忍的闷哼，无意识地夹紧了甬道，腰肢随着不知疲倦的贯穿抽插剧烈起伏。赤裸的身躯挂满细密的汗珠，极致的快感越积累越高，浑身打着哆嗦，指头仿佛寻求依靠般，牢牢抓住了许昕的手臂，用力之强甚至都陷入了他的皮肤。许昕用力一个挺身，对着花心毫不留情地研磨着，方博眼前白光一闪，屏住呼吸，身躯剧烈痉挛着，然后软绵绵地瘫倒，慵懒餍足地在破碎喘息中失去了意识。  
二人分离已久，在性事上却和谐熟悉得仿佛千锤百炼。许昕伏在爱人身上喘息着，用手指理顺爱人汗湿的额发，像爱抚失而复得的宝物。  
许昕想说些什么，喉结蠕动了一下，却只是将万千思绪咽下，索然无味地垂下目光，下床打来温水细心地给方博清理干净，然后将方博搂在怀里，痴痴地看到天亮，眼神温柔而哀伤。  
他们的身体如此合拍，灵魂却南辕北辙。  
有些人，得到即失去。即使他此刻就在怀里触手可及。  
命运廉价而无常。我们之间隔着那么多的误会。  
你又怎么会知道，多少次隔着人海张望，你只是对别人眨眼微笑，我便要难过好几天。

 

方博醒来的时候，天色早已大亮，枕畔空无一人。  
面沉似水地起身，赤足甫一着地，双腿便是一软。迅速扶床撑住自己，腿根竟是不受控制地打颤。  
竟被做到这个地步，方博的脸色难看至极。  
身上已经被仔细清理过了，只下身还有些难受，方博腰酸腿软头昏脑涨，正准备起身简单冲洗一下，便看到桌上放了一封信——许昕信守承诺，将周雨的亲笔信转交给了自己。  
方博打开反复仔细看了两遍，一声苦笑。

我的好哥哥，这回，你可真是让我把一手好牌打得稀烂。

 

厨房里一阵阵诱人的香气。  
不知道自己狠狠坑了弟弟一把的周雨，正哼着歌心情很好地做菜。  
“可以开饭啦，马教授，快来尝尝我的拿手好菜。”周雨小心翼翼地把碟子端到餐桌上。桌子上摆了几道家常菜，其中卖相最好的便是最后端出来的这道杭椒牛柳，杭椒翠绿鲜甜，牛柳嫩滑多汁，卖相绝佳，看起来极为下饭。  
迫不及待插起一块可口的牛柳放入嘴中，被称作马教授的青年眯着眼睛露出享受的表情：“！！！好吃……”  
“很嫩吧！我弟最爱吃我做的杭椒牛柳了，这可是我外婆传授的独门绝招。”周雨笑着说：“我外婆做的牛肉干最好吃了，我每次都能吃一大包。”  
马教授笑道：“听得我都馋了，好想尝尝啊。”  
周雨顿了一下，眼中微露黯然：“已经吃不到了……我外婆不在了。”  
“啊……抱歉。”  
“没事啦。”周雨不在意地笑笑：“我外婆平时身体很好，是一天梦里走的，一点罪也没受。走的时候已经八十二了，也算是喜丧，那时我在国外比赛，比完收到消息赶回来的时候都已经下葬了，家里人给了我一大包牛肉干，说是收拾东西在柜子里找到的——我之前打电话跟外婆撒娇说想吃来着。”  
“你外婆对你真好……”  
“是啊，我外婆最疼我了。”周雨的眼睛飞快地闪过一丝雾气：“那包牛肉干我吃了很久很久才吃完，到现在做梦还会想念那个味道。”  
“一定非常非常好吃。”马教授小心翼翼道。  
“也许吧。”周雨沉默了一瞬：“有人说，味觉的记忆最是爱憎分明。食物的动人之处在于味蕾和情感直接相连，怀念的不过是曾经的记忆。我觉得美味的东西，别人未必这么认为。”  
曾经，向来吝啬的他怀着莫名的情愫，将这份对他意义非凡的珍贵宝物慷慨与一人分享。那孩子笑着接受了，转身却与身边那群富家子弟调笑着，将这份心意丢进了垃圾桶。  
那个人并不知道，当时他就在门外，将声声不堪入耳的字句尽收心底。  
而待他们走后，默默地将被糟蹋的心意从垃圾桶里捡回来的自己，也对他永远地关上了心门。


End file.
